


Moving Mountains

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, inserted scene fix-its are my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: It would be dramatic to say that Lena Luthor hates Valentine’s Day.Truth be told, she wouldn’t even remember it existed if people didn’t plaster walls and display windows with vivid red and pink hearts, if her work inbox didn’t suddenly flood with well-meaning Valentine’s Day cards from excitable employees, if her office wasn’t suddenly flooded with floral displays of all sorts – from exquisite to ostentatious – with matching boxes of chocolate from board members and company heads hoping L-Corp will invest in their work. February the fourteenth is just another day, but for these less-than-minor annoyances, so no, Lena doesn’t hate the holiday.Mostly it just makes her tired.A 2x13 inserted scene. Because love should be your strength, not your weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know 2x13 was kind of a bummer and I am so not about the toxicity of the relationship they're displaying. So, as usual, here's my inserted scene fix-it. Keep inspired, kiddos. And keep writing. xo

It would be dramatic to say that Lena Luthor hates Valentine’s Day.

 

Truth be told, she wouldn’t even remember it existed if people didn’t plaster walls and display windows with vivid red and pink hearts, if her work inbox didn’t suddenly flood with well-meaning Valentine’s Day cards from excitable employees, if her office wasn’t suddenly flooded with floral displays of all sorts – from exquisite to ostentatious – with matching boxes of chocolate from board members and company heads hoping L-Corp will invest in their work. February the fourteenth is just another day, but for these less-than-minor annoyances, so no, Lena doesn’t hate the holiday.

 

Mostly it just makes her tired.

 

She leaves work on time for once, a testament to her own exhaustion. “Jess, call a van to pick up the flowers and chocolates tomorrow. Deliver them to a shelter or something. They need the cheering up more than I do.” She looks back over her shoulder at the garish display overflowing from her office, winces. She really doesn’t want to come back to all of that in the morning. “On second thought, arrange a van for tonight and then head home. I’ll tell Paul to come load it all onto a cart and bring it down to the main level.”

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess says, eyebrows lifting. “Are you heading home?” She tries for a discreet glance at her watch, but Lena notices. She isn’t offended. After all, when it the last time she’d left at five? She can’t even remember.

 

“Yes,” she agrees. “And you should too. Have a good night, Jess.” With a nod and a small smile, she heads for the elevator, entering the code that takes her down to her private level of the L-Corp garage.

 

She doesn’t go home, but ends up at a bar that seems to be the only place in town not decked out in hearts and flowers. A retreat for all of those lonely hearts, she thinks as she slides onto a stool, and nearly laughs at herself for being such a damn stereotype. She really doesn’t care about this silly holiday, but she does care about her own heart, her own feelings. She cares about the ache in her chest from the lack of calls or texts from the only one she’d wanted to hear from. And if this is the lonely hearts club, then Lena will join, as she is certainly a qualified member.

 

What she doesn’t expect is for someone to slide on the stool to her left not a minute later. Someone who is familiar and not entirely welcome. “Good evening, Detective Sawyer,” she drawls, stirring her straw slowly around her glass. “Am I under arrest again?”

 

“Off duty,” Maggie Sawyer shoots back, her attention on the bartender. When she’s caught his attention, she holds up a finger, signaling another drink before she turns back to look at Lena again. “And you haven’t done anything, far as I know.”

 

“I didn’t do anything last time either,” Lena points out, just a bit dryly. “That didn’t seem to stop you.”

 

“Look, Luthor.” Maggie spins towards her, irritation flashing in her eyes. “I was just doing my job. We had video evidence, I had orders. I can’t just say ‘Oh sorry, chief. My girlfriend’s sister believes in her so I can’t arrest her.’ That’s not how it works.” The bartender arrives with her drink and Lena watches as she gulps half of it down and slams the glass on the bar top again, glaring down into her drink.

 

“You’re seeing Kara’s sister? She mentioned her having a girlfriend, but I didn’t realize it was you. That must have made arresting me in front of Kara extremely awkward.”

 

“Super awkward,” Maggie agrees, snorting out a laugh at some private joke.

 

Lena’s eyebrow lifts and she smiles slightly, looking down into her own drink. “I didn’t blame you, Detective. Not really. The only one to blame is my mother. I’m sure Kara knows that as well.” Her smile fades and she sips her drink, thinking about her missing mother for a moment before her attention is once again pulled in by Kara Danvers. And that is a direction she does not want her mind wandering in. So instead she shifts her attention to Maggie, studying the frowning cop in silence before speaking again. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Shoot.” Maggie looks up at her, head tilting slightly to show that Lena’s got her attention.

 

“If you’re seeing Kara’s sister, then why are you sulking in a bar on Valentine’s Day? Correct me if I’m mistaken, but I believe it’s a holiday meant for couples to celebrate together.”

 

“Jesus, you too?” Maggie gulps down the second half of her drink and sighs, a hand pushing through her hair the only clear sign of her exasperation. “Look, it’s just not my thing, okay? Just some big, commercialized holiday meant to sucker people into buying expensive crap. I don’t need to show Alex my feelings with _stuff.”_ She scoffs, slides her now empty glass from hand to hand.

 

“Well it’s certainly not my thing either,” Lena muses. “I’ve never had a reason for it to be. But having a designated day where you do the most you possibly can to show someone you love them doesn’t sound like a bad thing.”

 

“You should be doing that every day if you’re in a relationship,” Maggie mutters, but she’s frowning now, her brow creased in thought as she trails a finger through the dripping condensation on her glass. “Not just one day a fucking year.”

 

“True.” Lena shrugs. “But people don’t have time for chocolates and flowers and cheesy paper hearts every day. Usually people show love in small ways.” She thinks of Kara, smiles almost wistfully down into her whiskey. “Bringing them breakfast or remembering how they take their coffee. Listening to them talk about work. Sending them midday texts that are full of those silly smiling emojis. But Valentine’s Day is the day for lovers to have something special, right? To go all out. It’s fun and sweet. It’s not about proving that you love someone. It just...” She shrugs. “Showing them how much you think of them, about them. Or something like that. As I said, I’m no expert.”

 

Maggie hums, watching Lena now instead of her empty glass. “If you’re such a V-day professional, why’re you out here, Luthor? Shouldn’t you be out getting wooed by some hot guy?”

 

“It would be a girl,” Lena corrects softly, and despite her previous words, Maggie’s expression registers no sign of surprise. Rather, her eyes flash with a sort of knowing that makes Lena a bit uncomfortable. “And no, I’m afraid my mind is occupied with someone who’s not likewise invested.”

 

“Bet you’re wrong about that part. Well.” Maggie slides off the stool and tosses down a fistful of bills. “Thanks for the words. I’ve gotta go figure some shit out, but really, thanks. Stay out of trouble, you hear?” She smiles, her cheeks dimpling.

 

“Oh, Detective Sawyer.” Lena flashes a coy smile. “I’m a Luthor. Trouble is practically my middle name.” But she taps two fingers to her brow in a quick salute that makes Maggie laugh before the other woman grabs her coat and heads for the door. Lena remains at the bar and thinks over her own words. And thinking of them, she sends out a text before she can convince herself not to.

 

_Sent: I hope you’ve had a day worthy of you, Kara._

 

And almost immediately the ellipsis of an incoming text pops up, moments before Kara’s message fills her screen.

 

_Received: Lena!! It’s been super crazy like you wouldn’t believe. Nothing too bad though! I wanted to message you earlier but like I said, insanely crazy. And like tbh I wasn’t sure how to message you and wish you a happy v-day without sounding like a teenager but since you sort of did it first I can say HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY I HOPE IT WAS THE BEST!!! :)_

 

_Received: Unless you were just texting about my day in general and not valentine’s day in which case please ignore that last text and pretend I said: my day was busy, but it’s really nice hearing from you. I hope your day was amazing. :)_

 

Lena laughs and then sighs, thumbs tapping idly at the bottom corners of her phone as she contemplates a reply. Simple. Keep it simple.

 

_Sent: It certainly is now._

 

Lena shoves her phone into her pocket after that and stands, leaving her half-empty glass behind with a fifty dollar bill tucked beneath it.

 

She goes home to her empty penthouse and her empty bed. When she wakes up the next morning, she tries to pretend her dreams weren’t filled with sunshine smiles and soft, understanding eyes.

 

//

 

She waits a few days before going to Kara’s apartment, trying not to feel like a nervous teenager when she does so. Kara answers her door with her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed, a very large garbage bag clutched in one hand.

 

“Lena!” she says, and there’s no faking the surprised pleasure, which warms Lena in a way she’s getting used to around Kara. “Hi! Come in. Sorry, I’m...” Kara shifts the bag, looking helplessly around her apartment. Lena realizes the garbage bag is half filled with brilliant red flowers, the same ones that seem to fill over half her apartment. Lena’s heart drops a little as she looks around at them, but she forces herself to smile, to be happy for her friend and this over-the-top romantic gesture someone has performed for her.

 

(She tries not to remind herself of her own over-the-top gesture not a week before.)

 

“So I see you had a very nice Valentine’s Day,” Lena teases quietly, her eyes returning to a blushing Kara. “A secret admirer? Many secret admirers? Or do you have a beau you haven’t told me about. And I thought we were friends,” she adds with a teasing laugh that feels thick and unnatural in her throat.

 

“Yes- no. I mean.” Kara blows out a breath. “No, it wasn’t a particularly fun day, just crazy, like I told you. And no, no secret admirers or beaus. Just a very persistent and annoying man who didn’t want to take no for an answer.”

 

Lena frowns. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah. Yes, I’m fine, I promise. I dealt with him.”

 

“I’m sure you did.” Lena laughs and touches the petals of a flower in bright, almost unnatural red. “If there is one thing you are, Kara Danvers, it is capable of handling yourself.” She looks back when Kara seems to huff out a breath, wondering if she’d said something wrong. But no, Kara is not frowning at her. Just in general, her brow creased with what Lena has come to know as her irritated look.

 

“I’m glad someone thinks so,” Kara mumbles, stuffing more flowers into the trash bag. Lena lets it go, begins assisting Kara when it becomes clear that she very much wants all of these flowers out of her apartment. It takes three bags, but they finally get it all cleared away, and Kara collapses with relief onto her couch. Without even seeming to give it a second thought, she pats the cushion beside her for Lena to sit as well.

 

So she does.

 

“So.” Kara tilts her head towards her, smiles. “Did you need something, Lena? I know you didn’t just come over here to help me throw out a bunch of flowers.”

 

Lena smiles, leaning her arm against the back of the couch as she angles herself towards Kara. “No, not really. I just wanted to drop in and see a friend. And...” She reaches for the purse she’d discarded on the coffee table, pulls out the card from inside of it before passing it carefully over. “To give you this.”

 

Surprised pleasure crosses Kara’s expression as she peels open the envelope and takes out the card. The card is simple and sparkling, pretty without being romantic or suggestive. One of those blank cards with a pretty picture on the front (this one of mountains set against a blue sky) meant for the sender to write their own caption in. Lena had carefully written hers in neat, looping letters.

 

_For my hero on Valentine’s Day. Your faith in me makes me feel like I could move mountains._

 

_Always,_

 

_Lena_

 

“I know it’s late,” she murmurs nervously when Kara stares silently down at the card, her fingers tracing the careful cursive, “And I know it’s not a particularly exciting gesture, considering the state of your apartment half an hour ago, but I wanted to-”

 

“I make you feel this way? Really?” Kara asks, and there’s wonder in her voice, soft and sweet and amazed. “Lena… I’m just me.”

 

“Yes,” Lena breathes. “You’re you. You’re Kara, and everything you are is so important to me. You’re my closest friend.” Kara looks up and their eyes meet. “You believe in me, unerringly, against all odds. And when Supergirl found me, when she told me you’d sent her, I suddenly felt like...” Lena laughs, a little embarrassed now, but too caught in the blue of Kara’s eyes to look away. “Like I could do anything, because you believed in me. I could stand up against my mother. I could fight that… that cyborg thing off. I could send you a room full of flowers and come here with a Valentine’s Day card and I can sit here now and… and tell you how very much I care about you, Kara. Because you make me brave.” She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, shaking her head. “And I don’t expect anything at all from you in return. Your unwavering faith is more than enough.”

 

But when Kara’s smile shines out, bright enough to rival the sun… When Kara’s hands frame her face so gently and bring her in, urging their lips together... well, Lena certainly doesn’t complain.

 

She would move heaven and earth to give Kara every happiness. And with Kara’s lips curved against her own, she can’t help but feel capable of doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, hit me up on tumblr @proudlyunicorn (:


End file.
